Changes
by prettykouka
Summary: They both as best friends went trough a lot of changes in their life, making them both weak and strong. They hated that word, but they were willing to make the biggest change in their life. Together.


**CHANGES**

**Hey guys! So something happened today that shook me so much that I was just inspired to write it out and let all the emotion out in words instead of tears despite the ones that slipped already…**

**Enjoy… It's called changes.**

* * *

It had been two years since she had dreamed about this moment.

It had been two years that she had been praying God to make it happen in the plan that he had for her life.

It had been two years since she had been broken from when her brother moved to study in Albuquerque, in the University of the City.

It had been two years since her academic records went crashing down, thanks to all the changes.

Too many times she would lie down in her bed at time and drench her pillow with silent but fervent tears.

Too long, she had waited heartbroken to live with her brother again.

She lost her other half from the moment they embraced at the airport and said goodbye, closing the door to the friendship that the closest siblings had build up together.

Gabriella Montez always hoped that someday she would also move –alone or not- to live with her brother.

The last year of living in Boston had been the best and the worst.

The worst because her parents were confusing her, trying to not let her hopes up to much in letting her go to live in Albuquerque with her brother.

So long she waited thought for that day to come. When it did come that her mom told her that she was considering letting her go there, a spark passed and animated a fire that was distinguished almost as soon as her mother- days later, would tell her she wouldn't go.

The best because, it was the year she build the most friendship, it was the year that all of her classmates and her after walking together in school for seven years, had took the real steps into responsibility and maturity.

Gabriella Montez, the sixteen year old brunette had her prayers answered.

After two years of waiting rather patiently- despite her impatient character, had seen her stuff being packed up, her room being deserted from some of her clothing, her stuffed animals and favorite books along with her collection of tennis shoes.

Don't get her wrong; Gabriella is not an ordinary girl. She's sunshine. She laughs all the time despite all the pain that she's feeling inside at thinking about her brothers.

So much pain she tried to hide all at once. Death of her aunt, death of the mother of her godmother who was like a godmother to her, the moving of her brother, the deathly sickness of her grandma, her parents fighting and her brother living her in the madness.

Changes.

That's one word Gabriella disliked from the bottom of her heart but decided to make the step into the changes by moving in with her brother in that rather small town in New Mexico, across the country.

Goodbye huge room, goodbye balcony, goodbye dog, goodbye cousins, goodbye friendships with people she'd known all her life.

Good thing that her best friend, Taylor, the one she knew since kindergarten was also moving with her family in this side of this country a few miles away from her town. But she was going to miss her seven years best friend Anaëlle.

But she was giving herself the gift of a new life; nothing could stop or bring her down now.

As God was opening a new door for her, she would step into the road with dedication and motivation, promising herself to excel at school and in her love and passion for drawing.

Something she had learned to explore more and more in the two years of pain.

So much had happen, so many wounds still trying to be healed.

------------------------

Gabriella looked at her parents with a sweet smile on her face.

Yes, she wanted to get away from her hometown and live with her brother, but she would miss this place, she would miss her parents would made the vow to come down more often.

She hugged them and gave each a long kiss on the cheek before she grabbed her black converse bag, exchange a long embrace with Anaëlle, her best friend, and walking towards the bus' door, waiting for Taylor to say her goodbyes to her family herself.

It was a good thing that Taylor decided to tag along with Gabriella, knowing that she too would need support on the biggest change in her life, but also knowing that this decision they were making, they shared it and experienced various things together.

They intertwined their hands as they hoped on the greyhound bus that would embark them to Albuquerque a day and ten hours later.

Long ride but it's worth it. They both knew that they would enjoy the ride.

They sat together in the filling bus and exchanged a look of excitement, smiling to the other, being supportive as they always were to one another since they had met when Taylor was six and Gabriella, five.

2,231 miles separated them from the city that had been dreaming of leaving in.

They didn't know what waited for them as the bus drove around the corner of the street and neither did they know for the turning corner of their life.

2,231 miles: changes; a word that implicated so much that both girls hated it, but were risking to turn away from their home bubble and pursue their dreams.

Like in every change situation, there is no going back. It's either the wrong or the good decision. You pay for it with your actions, you suffer it all your life, and you learn to live with the pain.

"This is our time Gaby, this is our getaway. This is our dream…"

"It's our new life."

With tears of joy, they hugged each other and looked out of the window as some clouds started to gather around as they saw their closest friends and family gather up inside the gate at the coming rain.

"Goodbye park, goodbye Shadow, goodbye room, goodbye tree house…"Gabriella murmured somewhat sadly

"Goodbye childhood" Taylor added nostalgically.

"We can't cry" Gabriella said even if her own eyes were filled with tears "this is what we wished for, we can't cry."

Taylor felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she slide it open to see the text her older brother already in New Mexico had sent to her.

_You probably are already in the bus. I know how hard it is for you to say goodbye. It was for me, you are 'going to miss it like a child misses their blanket' but you got to remember 'it's time to be a big girl now, cuz big girls don't cry'_

The dark skinned girl smiled at the sweet message and leaned on Gabriella shoulder as they both made an effort to hold on to their tears and let it be.

* * *

**I'm going to stop it there. That's not what I wanted to let out, but I just figured it was part of it. It is now anyways. But I'm being a big girl and letting 'it be'.**

**I can do all things with God who straightens me and you can do the same. **

**If you feel related to this story, even if you don't review and even if you don't believe, know that God loves you and cares for you deeply. He wants you to trust him. From the moment you do that, you'll see a brighter day come, you'll see you tears be washed away, you'll feel free and safe.**

**Work on it…as I'm struggling with that too. I'm not perfect, but in God we can do all things ;) Be at peace!!!!!!!!**


End file.
